degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:MrDegrassi/Ocean's 15
Franchise ''Ocean's Fifteen ''is a 2013 crime "dramedy" starring George Clooney, Brad Pitt, Matt Damon, Elliot Gould, and many other actors Plot Terry Benedict goes back to his old self and opens a new casino in Los Angeles. Summary Danny's brother Derek and his family visit at Christmas time. Then Tess gets a call from a crying Rodney saying that his parents were killed. Since Danny was Derek's only brother and Robin was an only child, Tess and Danny are now the parents of a 15 year-old boy and a 12 year-old girl. Rusty and Linus do some research and they come to the conclusion that Terry Benedict was behind the killing. Danny wants to round up the old team but finds out that a couple of them are dead, also killed by Terry Benedict, so he and Rusty recruit 6 new members: Gregory White and Gregory Black, two best friends since birth that graduated high school at 11 and yale at 15, Tasha Janes and Rocky Torres, two master manipulators from Florida, Eva Perry, a women who owns her own karate studio that got her blackbelt at 8 and is a "certified killer", lastly Jimmy Johnson who is a man who use to be a lawyer that retired at 34. Both Gregorys have a problem with Jimmy which escalates into a fight which is broken up by Rusty, Danny, Linus, and Turk. They get resolve their differences and work out a plan to rob the casino. They have a great plan that is put into action. Their plan is to steal $165 million which is $11 million per member. Rodney and Destiny over here the conversation and want 4 million out of Danny and Tess's shares. They agree. Eva and Jimmy share a heart to heart moment together. Then they kiss which leads to sex. Rodney catches them and smiles. Rodney blackmails them for $1 million out of each of their shares. They struggle to come to terms with this but they end up agreeing. While the plan is in action Destiny and Rodney get involed causing the plan to be damaged. This has Rusty, Linus, The Malloy brothers and Yen killed. Danny and Tess finds their dead bodies on the roof and they try not to shed a tear. Terry finds them crying and starts to laugh. He pulls a gun on Tess and Danny. He confesses his feeling for Tess, she says she does not feel the same way. He is seconds away from pulling the trigger but Rodney pushes him causing the gun to slide. Destiny picks up the gun and shoots Terry twice in the stomach. He is not dead, but in pain. Rodney punches Terry in the face causing Terry to fall off the 15 story casino top. The four of them runaway together, change their names, and move to Austrailia where the live new lives. The Fifteen # George Clooney as Danny Ocean #Brad Pitt as Rusty Ryan #Matt Damon as Linus Caldwell #Elliott Gould as Reuben Tishkoff #Shaobo Qin as "The Amazing" Yen #Don Cheadle as Basher Tarr #Scott Caan as Turk Malloy #Casey Affleck as Virgil Malloy #Julia Roberts as Tess Ocean #Michael Jai White as Gregory White #Sean William Scott as Gregory Black #Scarlett Johanson as Tasha Janes #Gabrielle Union as Eva Perry #Dwayne Johnson as Rocky Torres #Paul Walker as Jimmy Johnson Rest of the Cast *Andy García as Terry Benedict *Luke Bilyk as Rodney Ocean *Abigal Breslin as Destiny Ocean *Vin Diseal as Derek Ocean *Jennifer Aniston as Robin Ocean (Derek's Wife) Category:Blog posts